1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinklers, and more particularly, to a sprinkler assembly system which may be incorporated with an existing irrigation system, but is not required. The sprinkler system facilitates a water park atmosphere that is applicable in the backyard, a playground, schoolyard, or in a courtyard and is a great treat for pets as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water games are a fun and refreshing way to beat the heat and get exercise. Families travel to commercial water parks to enjoy a variety of water sports and games. Water sports and games have also been manufactured for use in the backyard or park. Families have abandoned the antiquated lawn sprinkler and now use above-ground pools, slip and slides and other lawn based water toys for their summer recreational needs. However, these water devices and sprinklers may pose harm to users and the lawn they occupy.
Unlike other sprinkler systems on the market the present invention is buried flush with the sub grade. No portion of the sprinkler system ever pops up over the grass or plant material, thereby eliminating injury caused by tripping or hitting the device. Such a unique design protects both the user and the sprinkler system from damage. Additionally, the present invention may be electronically controlled through an irrigation timer of an existing irrigation system thereby eliminating the need for long hoses. The absence of a hose protects not only those who interact with the present invention but also protects the grass from damage caused by the hose being left out and burning the lawn.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.